


Anytime You Need Me

by captainamergirl



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Danny's there for Riley through it all.





	Anytime You Need Me

**Anytime You Need Me**  
  
“You told me to get over him. You were right to say that because we’re never … He’s never going to …” She gasped as tears ran down her face, leaving black, webby streaks of mascara marring her pale cheeks.  
  
She was trying so hard to breathe but it seemed impossible – just like everything else seemed impossible. She had rushed to this stupid party tonight to tell Ben that she loved him; that she’d always loved him. She had been about to ask him for a chance to be everything she thought they could be, but instead, he’d dropped a bombshell of his own.  
  
He was getting married and not just to anyone but her … Chloe – Crabcake Chloe. How did that even happen? Crabcake Chloe was a hookup partner; a one night stand, at best. She was definitely not the kind of girl that you married or took home to meet the family.  
  
Riley was deflated. She was tired of fighting the inevitable. She was out of energy - tired of hoping, tired of dreaming, tired of pretending to be best-gal-pal, just-one-of-the-guys Riley, when all she wanted was for Ben to see her, to really see her.  
  
Danny sat beside her on the stone fountain and lightly grasped her shoulder. “First of all, you need to breathe. Your face is all red and I’m kind of worried you’re going to pass out on me.”  
  
Riley tried to steady her breath but it was so difficult. “But, Danny,” she cried. “He likes her … her crabcakes so much better than mine! Hell, he never even wanted to try mine. And you know the worst part? The worst part is that she’s never going to love Emma like I love Emma. She barely tolerates that sweet little baby, in fact. And even more, she’s never going to – to love him as much as I do… But look at me, huh? I’m always going to be Rigantor-slash-fat pants to him.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t pity me – please.”  
  
“No, I’m don’t,” Danny said, squeezing her tiny shoulder. “I actually pity my brother. He is such an idiot. You’re the perfect girl for … any guy … and he wants Crab-girl.”  
  
“Crab-girl,” Riley sputtered. The sound was loud and hysterical, like a donkey’s bray. “Crab-girl… I bet she has crabs… Oh god, I’m so mean! I’m being petty because I’m jealous. Because I hate her – just like I hate every girl who comes into Ben’s life because they’re – they’re not me.”  
  
She buried her head in her hands as Danny watched her with a gentle expression on his face. “I wish there was something I could say, Riley… Something I could do…”  
  
“There’s not,” she said through the slats of her fingers. “I just have to accept the fact that he will never love me. That no one will ever love me.”  
  
“Hey now. You know that’s not true.”  
  
“Yes it is true. I might as well as get really fat again and adopt twenty cats. You know, be the scary cat lady in the neighborhood.”  
  
Danny chuckled. She glared at him through her fingers. “Sorry, it’s just … I didn’t even think you liked cats.”  
  
“I don’t, but that’s the beside the point. The point is –“  
  
“That you’re emotional. It’s making you think and say a bunch of stuff that just isn’t true.”  
  
“It’s all true,” Riley said stubbornly.  
  
“It’s not. And I’ll say it again - my brother is a big idiot, not to mention an ass… Because-because you’re the best woman I have ever known… I can’t stand to see you like this – crying and about to like, asphyxiate on your tears over him. He’s the one missing out on something – someone - great.”  
  
“Danny, you have to say that.”  
  
“No, no, I actually don’t. I am saying it because – because I care, okay?” He coughed into his curled fist. “Look, you’re going to get through this, even if it sucks right now … knowing someone you love doesn’t feel like you do… Okay, it totally sucks, but you will get through this. Just rely on your friends, alright?”  
  
She sighed and lifting her pixie-blonde head, dabbed at her eyes. “Alright,” she said.  
  
“You can even … lean on me. I have really broad shoulders, or so I’ve been told.”  
  
Riley nodded. “You do.” A teeny-tiny, very watery smile played on her lips. It was small, but at least it was there.  
  
Danny smiled back. He yanked off his coat and slipped it over her bare shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get out of here,” he said. “I’ll take you home.”  
  
She burrowed deep into his thick bomber jacket that hung well past her knees. “Okay,” she agreed. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. He was her very best friend, after all.   
  
They walked to the parking lot and when he had tucked her inside his car, he looked over at her, touching her shoulder gently once more.  
  
She grabbed his hand before he could pull away. Her tiny fingers fit just so in his palm. “Thanks, Danny.”  
  
“Anytime, Riley,” he said. “Anytime.”


End file.
